The Best Present For My Third Anniv
by aizawa shirayuki
Summary: Bagaimana perayaan anniv mereka berdua yang ke 3 tahun ? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar ?  "ayo kita jalan"/"uhuk .. aku sakit"/"temani aku "/ kenapa sasuke jadi aneh ketika sakit ?


Ini adalah Fanfict pertama ku , hehe mungkin masih banyak kesalahan :D . ayo ayo yang mau baca .Makasih :).

_Selamat menikmatiii :DD_

Cerita dasar dari : Masashi Kishimoto

Karakter : Sasuke x sakura

THE BEST PRESENT FOR MY THIRD ANNIV

Pagi yang cerah, dengan suara kicau buruh menambah keindahan hari itu. 2 orang aneh sedang berjalan menuju sekolah bersama sama.

"Hei , Sasukee~ dapatkah kau luangkan waktumu itu untuk pacarmu yang manis ini ?" kata seorang wanita berambut pink bubblegum dngan puppy eyes nya.

"tidak" . Jawab singkat penuda berambut raven biru itu

"Apaaa ? Apakah kau tak menyayangi ku Sasuke ? Padahal besok tanggal jadian kita, besok tepat 3 tahun kita pacaran , ayolah Sasuke yang tampan , baik hati" Bujuk Sakura dengan menggayut tangan kanan Sasuke .

"hei lepaskan . hn, kau ingat ? yang menembak aku duluan itu adalah kamu." Sahut sasuke.

_Jleb. Kepala perempuan bermata Emerald itu serasa tertimpa batu 100 ton ._

"huu, Sasuke jahat~" Sakura duduk dipojokan jalan.

"hei, kau bukan anak kecil" . Sasuke berbalik arah dan menghampiri Sakura

"Tapi .. Tapi Hikss .. srooooot" Tangis Sakura

"Baiklah baiklah , aku mengerti . Besok kita jalan" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada keberatan .

"Makasih Sasukeeee" Kata Sakura disertai mencium pipi , Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya kearah Sakura . Lalu, Sakura menggapai tangan Sasuke dengan gembira.

_Muka Sasuke langsung merah , dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya . Apa dia bermaksud menutupi mukanya yang merah ?_

"A.. ayo cepat jalan" Suruh Sasuke yang masih SHOCK akibat peristiwa tadi.

"Iya !" Jawab Sakura dengan ceria .

Sasuke dan Sakura bersekolah ditempat yang sama, yaitu Konoha Gakuen . Dimana sekolah itu merupakan sekolah elit dan hanya menerima anak- anak dengan IQ diatas rata- rata . Berarti Sasuke dan Sakura pintar dong ? Iya, Sasuke merupakan anak peringkat 1 di semua mata pelajaran(kecuali medis) di Konoha Gakuen . Sedangkan Sakura, merupakan anak peringkat 1 di "Bidang kemedisan". Sasuke Uchiha, semua gadis beranggapan orang yang mendapatkannya adalah orang yang beruntung . Karena Sasuke orangnya tampan, pintar, kaya, jago olah raga dan COOOOOL. Iya, pribadi COOLnya itu yang membuat para gadis terpikat olehnya . Bagaimana dengan Sakura ? Ya, dia cantik,baik ,ceroboh, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan sang uchiha memilihnya. Kau memang beruntung ya, haruno sakura ..

Dikelas X1.1 dimana Sasuke dan naruto sekelas.

"nee teme ! besok kau sudah 3 thn kau jadian dengan sakura , besok kau akan membelikan apa ?" Tanya naruto .

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"lah ? apa kau belum menyiapkannya teme ? Kau pacar yang kejam~" cibir naruto

"hn" respon singkat dari sasuke

"han hun han hen au ah , ga ngerti aku teme !" cibir naruto dengan bibir sedikit maju kayak bebek

"hn" ucap sasuke sekali lagi .

_Tiba- tiba hujan turun dengan lebatnya , disertai dengan suara petir yang sangat besar. Bukannya tadi pagi cerah ? hh, perubahan cuaca yang drastis_

"hei teme !" sahut naruto.

"hn ?" respon sasuke

"bukannya tadi sakura jajan di kantin ? berarti dia kehujanan dong !" Seru naruto .

_Tanpa sahut menyahut dari sasuke , sasuke langsung pergi ke kantin menemui sakura . Dia takut sakura terkena hujan . Sasuke menerobos hujan yang sangat deras. Rambut Ravennya sudah sangat basah , apalagi bajunya ! Tetapi, untungnya jaket yang dibawa sasuke untuk sakura tidak basah karena dikantongin kresek(?). Fans Sasuke pada teriak- teriakan kearah sasuke, karena melihat sasuke hujan-hujanan seperti seorang actor yang ada difilm-film yang mengejar cinta._

"sa.. sakura" . panggil sasuke dengan nafas yang terengah engah

"sasuke ? apa yang kau lakukan ? kau bisa sakit ! kenapa hujan hujanan ?" sahut sakura dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi karena khawatir.

"tak .. tak usah khawatir. Pakailah jaketku , kita harus kembali ke kelas" kata sasuke

"tapi kamu ?" Tanya sakura.

"tak usah khawatir" jawab sasuke .

_Ya, mereka berdua menerobos hujan . tapi, sakura yang memakai baju sasuke, jadinya gak kebasahan ._

Esok harinya ~

"APAAA ? KAMU SAKIT ?" teriakan Sakura mungkin bisa mengemparkan hamper 2 rumah tetangganya.

"uhuk uhuk .. tak bisa kah kau gak teriak, sakura ? kau membuat kepalaku tampah pusing, uhuk uhuk .." kata sasuke dengan nada yang lemas .

"Maafkan aku sasuke, aku akan kerumah mu sekarang juga" kata sakura dengan tegas.

"gak usah, sa-" sebelum sasuke melanjutkan pembicaraannya, telepon mereka sudah terputus .

"Dasar pinky aneh , uhuk …" Kata sasuke dengan lemas sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya ketas dahi .

"tck, sakit …." Desah sasuke. Akhirnya, sasuke memilih untuk tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian …..

_Tangan lembut yang membelai rambut dan dahinya dirasakan sasuke. Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya. Dan dilihatnya sosok perempuan berambut pink dengan wajah yang cemas . Mata emerald gadis itu melihat sasuke dalam- dalam .._

"sa..kura…. ?" sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Dasar kau ini ! Siapa suruh kemarin hujan hujanan ? lihat ! suhu badanmu 39 derat !" Sahut sakura dengan nada yang tinggi sambil menunjukkan termometernya.

"….ugh .. hnn" sasuke mengeluh.

"kau kenapa ? masih pusing ? biar aku ambil obatnya dulu " kata sakura, lalu ia berdiri .

_Grep . tiba tiba tangan sakura dipegang tangan sasuke yang pada saat itu dalam keadaan panas._

"jangan tinggalkan aku , sakura.." pinta sasuke .

"kau kenapa sasuke ? aku hanya mengambil obat yang berada disamping kasurmu" kata sakura.

"hn , jangan lama lama" kata sasuke.

_Sakura melihat pacarnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengannya ? Kenapa dia semanja ini ?_

"ah, ya" jawab sakura. Lalu, ia menyodorkan obat nya itu .

"hn , terima kasih" sahut sasuke .

_Muka sang uchiha itu benar- benar berantakan. Mukanya tidak fresh seperti biasa . Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang menderita karena sakitnya itu ._

"bagaimana ? sudah enakan ?" Tanya sakura . ia berdiri dan ingin mengembalikan obat itu ketempat semula.

"hn. Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya sasuke sambil menggenggap tangan sakura .

"Uchiha Sasuke, pacarku yang tampan , baik, dan pintar . Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan obat mu ketempat semula" Jawab si pemilik mata emerald itu .

_Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya._

"nee sakura. Maaf , hari ini rencana kencan kita gagal" kata sasuke dengan nada lemas.

_Apaaa ? Ada apa lagi ini ? Uchiha Sasuke , meminta maaf ? itu kejadian langka sekali ! Lagi-lagi, sakura menatap bingung pacarnya itu . "sebenarnya , apa yang terjadi ? sikap dia aneh saat sakit" gumam sakura dalam hati._

"jangan khawatir sakura, aku akan menggantinya". Sahut sasuke . lalu ia menarik sakura ke kasurnya .

"KYAAA" teriak sakura(tapi dalam keadaan wajar)

_Posisi Sakura berada di bawah sasuke . Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura , dekat, dekat sekali . Nafas sasuke yang panas bisa dirasakan sakura . Hidung mereka sudah saling dekat . Lalu ….. Bibir sasuke di dekatkan ke bibir sakura . Dan mereka berciuman dengan mesra nya ._

"hosh .. hosh .. sasuke , bibirmu panas !" sakura mencoba mengambil nafas.

"aaah-" sahut sasuke. Bruk . tiba-tiba sasuke jatuh pingsan .

"EEEEEEHHHHHH ! SASUKEEEEEE !" teriakan sakura sekarang benar benar kencan. Lalu, ia membetulkan posisi sasuke .

_Dalam tidurnya(pingsan) , sasuke mengigau ._

"sakura … aku sayang kamu … selamanya"

Sakura tersenyum dengan indahnya dan mengecup kening sasuke yang panasnya sudah sedit menurun .

"Aku juga sayang kamu sasuke, selalu dan selama .. cepat sembuh sasuke …" kata sakura dengan senyumnya .

Owariiiiii _

maaf ceritanya sedikit maksud , cerita ini dibuatnya jam 11 malem loooooo . hehehe, jadi sedikit ngantuk . Untuk karya fanfict yang selanjutnya , mohon kritikan dan sarannya ya ..

_mind to review ?_

Thank you before :)


End file.
